Lazos de guerra
by Agualuna
Summary: La vida de Neji, ha sido arrebatada. Naruto cae en la oscuridad, encontrándose una extraña mujer dentro de su conciencia. Ésta mujer es una Diosa que le enseña a Naruto los lazos que les une con sus compañeros, pero le enseña uno en especial, y es de color rojo, le une a... ¿Hinata?


**_Aquí os traigo un pequeño one-shot, sobre la muerte de Neji, aún no la he superado, estoy en ello pero... DUELE DEMASIADO. Espero que os guste, es una pequeña variación de la muerte de Neji, y ya... pues lo que pase después._**

 ** _Disfrutad de la lectura._**

* * *

En mitad de la desesperación de la guerra, tras la muerte de Neji Hyūga, el genio indiscutible de su clan, Naruto se sume en la oscuridad absoluta, _¿qué debo hacer?_ se preguntaba una y otra vez...

Se encontraba en lo más profundo de su ser, su conciencia no estaba en aquel momento con la alianza, estaba en lo más profundo de su desesperación, igual que cuando Pain atacó Konoha, en el mismo sitio exacto, un lugar oscuro, era parecido al lugar al que se transportaba para comunicarse con Kurama, antes de que se hicieran amigos. Al contrario que ahora, aquel sitio era un lugar frío y con un aire cargado por el intenso odio que portaba el Bijū

.

- _¡No permitiré que mates a mis compañeros!-_ resonaba una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Mentiroso...

-¡ _No voy a permitir que ellos mueran!_

Mentiroso...

- _Mira a tu alrededor, este es el resultado de los sueños y esperanzas de las que tanto hablabas._

Duele...

 _-Ya no tienes padre, ni madre, ni si quiera a tu maestro Jiraiya a tu lado, e irás perdiéndolos a todos, el mundo nunca sabrá que exististe._

No quiero sentir nada...

 _-¿Qué sentido tiene...?_

-¿Es que te vas a rendir?- la voz que escuchó, fue clara, directa.

Subió la cabeza para encontrarse con una mujer extraña, exótica: tenía un largo pelo de color rojo, tez pálida y unos preciosos ojos de color morado, parecido al Byakugan. Al mirar esos ojos, no podía dejar de pensar en Neji, en que había fallado a los Hyūga, y a toda la alianza Shinobi.

Sentía exactamente lo mismo que cuando vio cómo Pain empaló a Hinata.

No quería seguir.

No quería sufrir.

Quería rendirse.

-Uzumaki Naruto... ¿vas a rendirte?- volvió a preguntar la mujer.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó

-Soy la Diosa Aimūn, he venido a ayudarte, Naruto Uzumaki.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-He estado observándote, en la lejanía de la luna, junto a mi clan. Descendemos del Dios Hamura, y estamos orgullosos de que trates de seguir el propósito que tenían él y su hermano, el Rikudō Sennin.

No, él no era el héroe que el mundo necesitaba. No había conseguido nada, sólo dolor, sufrimiento y muerte. ¿Qué había hecho él? Fardar y hacerse el valiente delante de todos, como si pudiera conseguir algo, pero en realidad era un niño asustado con falsas ilusiones, tratando de cumplir el sueño de su maestro, el de sus padres. Todo el mundo había depositado una estúpida fe ciega en él, como si pudiera conseguir algo, como si pudiera hacer algo, pero él no era el indicado para ello.

Tenía el corazón arraigado de dolor, necesitaba cortar el sufrimiento. Éste le estaba ahogando tanto que no podía soportarlo, llevándose una mano al pecho, y apretando con fuerza, se derrumbó ante aquella elegante diosa.

.

Ella sabía por el dolor que pasaba el pobre muchacho, tenía una misión importante y en estos momentos no podía soportar el seguir perdiendo a más aliados. Le miró con calidez, con amor fraternal.

Alzó la barbilla del atormentado chico e hizo que le mirara, encontrándose con la cara de un niño pequeño llorando por su madre, asustado del mundo, perdido y solo.

Le sonrió.

-Levanta, Naruto- le dijo llegando a sus manos y ayudándole a levantarse.

-No quiero sentir nada más, sólo siento dolor en el pecho- el tono lastimero de Naruto martilleaba los oídos de la joven diosa.

-Entiendo tu dolor, Naruto. Créeme, que lo entiendo, pero quiero que sepas que no estás solo, no debes guardarte el dolor para ti. Es cierto que los muertos no pueden ser traídos de vuelta a la vida, también sé que sabes que deberás vivir con ese dolor en tu corazón para el resto de tu vida, al igual que el que cargas por la pérdida de tu maestro, por tu padre, por tu madre.

La diosa le cogió de la mano. En cuanto sus finos dedos hicieron contacto con las malheridas manos del joven ninja, cientos y cientos de lazos aparecieron de repente. eran luminosos, de todos los colores: rosas, azules, amarillos, verdes... había incontables lazos atados a su meñique.

-¿Qué es esto? Oye, nee-san, ¿de dónde salen estos lazos?

La diosa se sorprendió por el sobrenombre que le había dado Naruto, y acto seguido le sonrió con calidez.

-Son los lazos que te unen a toda la alianza, son los que te darán una victoria segura. Los de color amarillo son aquellos que te unen a toda la alianza, representan el compañerismo, el trabajo en equipo.

Los lazos de color amarillo, que eran los que más abundaban, desaparecieron de repente, dejando ver, notoriamente, los de color verde.

-Estos lazos representan los lazos a los maestros, el respeto por sus enseñanzas.

Acto seguido hizo un movimiento y aparecieron todos los sensei: Kurenai, el difunto Asuma, los tres primeros Hokages, Ebisu, Gai... y el lazo más verde de todos: Kakashi.

-¿Por qué el de Kakashi-sensei es más verde que el resto?- preguntó Naruto.

-Porque es el maestro al que más apego le tienes.

Todos los sensei desaparecieron, en una explosión de pequeñas chispas de luz. Tras ello, apareció una luz naranja my intensa, dejando ver a cuatro personas: Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya e Iruka.

-Estos son los lazos que unen a la familia, el color naranja es un color característico tuyo, y es la mejor representación que hay para la familia, ¿no crees?

Vio cómo sus padres y sus dos maestros le sonreían con cariño, con amor fraternal. Parecía que podía leer en sus caras cómo le estaban dando ánimos, cómo le decían que tenían fe ciega en él. Ante el movimiento de la diosa, su familia se desvaneció.

De repente, aparecieron ante sus ojos, todos sus amigos, incluyendo los que habitaban en Suna y las demás aldeas. En sus dedos meñiques, aparecían lazos de color amarillo que terminaban en el dedo del joven.

-Estos son los lazos que te unen a tus amigos más cercanos, pero quiero profundizar en once personas en especial.

Aparecieron todos los once novatos de Konoha, eran sus amigos, luchaban a su lado. Con un color amarillo brillante, estaba unido a ellos.

Entre todos los lazos, apareció uno de color azul oscuro y otro de color rosa. Miró a quiénes le pertenecían ese hilo tan especial.

Sonrió.

Sasuke y Sakura eran los dueños de aquellos lazos tan especiales.

-Jé, ese Teme siempre tiene que ser diferente a los demás- sonrió dolido, secándose una lágrima traicionera.

-Ellos son los amigos a los que más unido estás, en su corazón, el lazo que les une a ti es de un color tan naranja como el que te une a tu familia- explicó la Diosa.

.

Naruto veía los lazos una y otra vez, pero entre todos, encontró uno de color rojo, un rojo muy fuerte e intenso, como el color de la sangre brillante, era muy fuerte y estaba tenso, muy tenso.

Recorrió el hilo con la mirada, para encontrarse con aquella mirada de color perla, que le miraba con un pequeño tono rojo en las mejillas, y una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Hinata? ¿Por qué el hilo de Hinata es de color rojo?

-¿Por qué crees que será, Naruto?

-¿Es porque como siempre está colorada, inconscientemente lo relaciono con el color rojo?- preguntó inocentemente.

Aquella pregunta hizo reír a la Diosa, era una risa armoniosa y muy elegante.

-No, joven Naruto. El color rojo es el color del amor.

-¿El color del amor?

-Eso es, este amor es un amor puro y sincero, y fuerte, muy fuerte.

-¿Amor a quién?

-¿A quién va a ser? A ti.

-¿A mí?

-Pues claro, en la Luna llevamos observando su amor creciendo durante doce largos años.

-Un momento, rebobina... Hinata... ¿enamorada de mí?

-Pues claro, ¿no te lo dijo durante la invasión de Pain?

-Pero, yo... pensaba que...

-Joven Naruto- dijo la Diosa, cortando los desvaríos del joven rubio- ¿eres consciente de los lazos que te unen a toda la alianza?- Naruto asintió- Bien- prosiguió Aimūn- estos lazos son la clave que te darán para ganar la guerra, para unir al mundo en uno solo.

-Pero. aún así...

Los lazos de la mano de Naruto, desaparecieron, tiñéndose de negro. Apareció frente a él todos los amigos y familiares que habían muerto, pero el hilo rojo volvió a sobresalir, y Hinata volvió a aparecer ante él.

-No lo olvides, el lazo rojo estará para siempre ahí.

 _-Deja de sufrir-_ escuchó de repente.

-¿Siempre?

 _-Ven conmigo, Naruto._

-Siempre.

.

Sintió un golpe en la mejilla, que le hizo volver a la dura realidad. Se encontró con una Hinata malherida, con los ojos irritados de haber llorado a su hermano, con la respiración entrecortada y mirándole de la manera más decidida que había visto nunca.

-¿Recuerdas lo que ha dicho Neji-niisan?... Que tu vida no es solo tuya... ¿sabes lo que significa eso? Cuando dijiste que no permitirás a tus amigos morir... ¡No era mentira!. Fue eso lo que inspiró a Neji-niisan a hacer lo que hizo. Todo el mundo tiene esas palabras y sentimientos en sus corazones, por eso nuestras vidas están conectadas... Por eso somos compañeros. Si abandonamos esas palabras y pensamientos, entonces, lo que ha hecho Neji- niisan será inútil... ¡Echarse atrás sí que sería la verdadera forma de matar a tus amigos!. Ya no seríamos más tus compañeros, eso es lo que pienso. Así que... levántate conmigo, Naruto-kun. Porque seguir yendo hacia delante y no renunciar a mis palabras... ¡también es mi camino ninja!

La mente de Neji, fue hacia sus oídos.

 _-Naruto, Hinata-sama... moriría por ti. Es por eso que tu vida ya no es sólo tuya._

-¡Por supuesto que no lo es!- interrumpió un agitado Kurama- ¡No te olvides de mí!

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Sabes que nunca pienso rendirme ni retirar mis palabras!- Naruto agachó la mirada- Pero.. Neji, está...

-¡Si te quejas te juro que esta vez me quedo con tu cuerpo!- interrumpió Kurama- ¿¡No lo recuerdas!? Neji ha hecho lo mismo que hicieron tus padres cuando naciste, dieron su vida por sellar a su enemigo dentro de ti... ¡Tu vida está conectada a todos desde que naciste!

Kurama tenía razón, todos tenían razón. Empezando por aquella Diosa, que le mostró todos los hilos que le unían al resto de camaradas de la alianza, Kurama había respaldado lo que ella había dicho, Neji tenía razón, su vida ya no era suya... de hecho nunca lo había sido.

Pensando en esto, apretó muy fuerte la mano de Hinata, cálida, firme y suave, dedicándole una sonrisa decidida, sorprendiendo a ésta en el acto.

Se levantó poco a poco, sujetando la mano de Hinata. Podía ver sus manos unidas, y pudo percibir el hilo rojo, por poco tiempo. Era de un color rojo intenso, mucho más que cuando lo veía en su interior.

Era cierto, Hinata siempre había estado ahí, siempre. A su lado, apoyándole.

-Gracias, Hinata. Por estar siempre a mi lado.

 _-Neji... gracias a ti también_ \- agradeció en silencio, reafirmándose en sus palabras. Agarró bien fuerte la mano de Hinata, y volvió a emerger su enorme poder, transfiriéndoselo a ella en el proceso.

-¡Vamos, Hinata!

-¡Sí!

Era cierto, podía sentir que el lazo que le unía a ella era cada vez más y más fuerte. Ella siempre había estado con él.

Siempre.

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
